La Reine au Nez Rouge
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Tu maîtrises la glace, alors tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as attrapé un rhume ?"


Hey ! À dire vrai, je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre les pieds sur ce fandom, mais les Nuits du FoF sont faites pour ce genre de miracle. C'est donc un texte écrit en une heure, de quatre à cinq heures du matin, sur le thème 'Nez', alors soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plaît.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **La Reine au Nez Rouge**_

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, sérieusement.

—Oh, ça va …

—Mais comment est-ce que toi, tu as fait ?

—Sais pas …

—Tu as passé plusieurs jours dans un château fait exclusivement de glace sans aucun problème, alors comment tu as pu te retrouver avec un rhume en mars ?

—Gnouf. »

Anna rigola doucement. Ah, elle était belle, la reine d'Arendelle, les yeux humides, la peau sèche, reniflante et bouillante de fièvre. Et le nez rouge sur sa peau pâle, détonnant affreusement avec tout le reste de son être. Son visage livide, ses cheveux translucides, ses yeux bleus, ses draps blancs … rien en elle n'était préparé à recevoir une couleur si rouge et vive.

Anna alla demander aux cuisinières à ce qu'on prépare de le soupe, et ces dernières la regardèrent avec attention. La princesse ne demandais jamais de soupe. Mais bon, soit. Elle s'activèrent et Anna retourna dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Elsa ! Tu as encore gelé le carrelage !

—Mets tes patins …

—Et c'est seulement quand tu tombes malade que tu te découvres un sens de l'humour ? Concentre-toi, retires tout ça. Je ne peux pas encore demander à une femme de chambre de s'en occuper. »

Elsa rit avant de partir dans une toux. Avec l'aide – morale – de sa sœur, elle fit se rétracter la glace, sur le souvenir joyeux de la pauvre femme de chambre qui avait dû passer quinze minutes avec un chiffon d'eau chaude pour faire disparaître une couche de gel qui reparaissait sitôt. Elle avait eu l'air sur le point de s'enfoncer son chiffon dans la gorge, la pauvre. Ceci dit, si on comparait avec celle qui avait essayé de venir allumer un feu … Sentant sa température corporelle déjà anormalement haute augmenter encore, Elsa décida de cesser ces pensées fantasques. Mais sa retenue habituelle était balayée par la fièvre.

« Avale ça.

—C'est quoi ?

—Un citron pressé chaud.

—Sucré ?

—Sucré. »

Bougonnant tout de même un peu, la reine finit par boire le contenu jaunâtre du verre en grimaçant. Anna trouvait ça rassurant, en un sens, que sa sœur se permette de se comporter comme une enfant, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kristoff, qui tenait un lourd sac dans sa main, et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu es malade ! Ça alors, j'en crois pas es yeux, tiens. Et toi, Sven ? _Moi non plus j'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est carrément incroyable !_

—Anna …

—Je ne sais pas mentir ?

—Mon dieu. Et Sven …

—Il s'est essuyé les sabots avant d'entrer. Pas vrai, mon vieux ? »

Elsa se dit qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur une journée de repos aux bons soins de sa sœur, avec ces deux énergumènes-là. Bientôt rejoints par Olaf. Oh, le tableau était parfait, il ne manquait plus que les trolls. Qu'Elsa réussit à convaincre Kristoff de ne pas appeler, non pas de sa voix chevrotante mais d'une glace qui cloua ses chaussures au sol.

Finalement, ils allumèrent un feu dans sa cheminée, Olaf le contemplant de loin, Sven s'y chauffant le derrière, Kristoff s'y dégelant les pieds. Les cuisinières lui apportèrent une soupe, et comme sa sœur s'assit sur son lit pour dessiner – sa nouvelle lubie – elle crut avoir la calme. Mais Kristoff sortit sa guitare, ou peu importe comment pouvait s'appeler cet instrument étrange qu'il sortait à tout bout de chant. Et commença un remix pseudo-parodique en la chanson de La Reine au Nez Rouge, que tout le monde reprit en chœur une fois le refrain enregistré. Là, elle en était certaine, plus jamais elle ne sortait par ces températures avec un manteau et des chaussures fermées.

.

.

J'imagine qu'elle a pris un rhume parce qu'elle a eu chaud ? Genre, à l'inverse de nous, quoi.

Enfin, bref.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
